fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze królestwo/Trudne sprawy
Trudne sprawy — dziewiętnasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Franciszka Fanowska *Paulina Fanowska *Joanna Fanowska *Sebastian Spartakus *Agata Połaniecka *Aleksandra Hyrrokin *Trebor Fanowski *Julian *Rebeca *Janusz Korwin Mikke *GargamelVlog Dobry Pomarańczowy *Ahus Dobry Pomarańczowy *Generator Frajdy Dobry Pomarańczowy *Mieciu Mietczyński *Łysy *Olena Fanowska *Dimitr Opis Sprawa Pauliny zostaje ostatecznie rozwiązana, Aleksandra znajduje swój sens życia, Agata pisze piosenkę na Siedmiokrólestwowizję, Trio Przegrywów jest coraz bliżej celu, a Ahus zdobywa przyjaciółkę. Fabuła Trio Przegrywów zdecydowało się ruszyć do stolicy z samego rana, a noc spędzili w domu Dimitra. Dla mężczyzny nie było to żadnym problemem, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jego żona zmarła przed laty, a dziecka nigdy się nie doczekał, a ponieważ przyjaciół też nie miał, doskwierała mu samotność. A poza tym, im dłużej mógł mieć przy sobie Juliana, tym lepiej. Piraci wprowadzili go pod pokład. Jego musieli traktować dobrze, w końcu był tam nie dla ich przyjemności, a dla okupu. Dużego okupu, warto wspomnieć, gdyż dla takich celów nie porywali biednych ludzi. Dimitr otrzepał się z kurzu, obserwując pomieszczenie z obrzydzeniem. Tu było brudno, a tego zdzierżyć nie mógł. Na jego szczęście, do ciemności był przyzwyczajony, w końcu jego zawód wymagał od niego wielu poświęceń, dlatego po niedługim czasie, widział już zarysy przedmiotów znajdujących się niedaleko, a wiele ich nie było. Jeden był wyjątkowy. Podłużny, leżał gdzieś pod ścianą. I oddychał. Ten fakt szybko zainteresował Dimitra. Ignorując przemowę bosmana, podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do celu, za nic mając to, że teoretycznie jest więźniem i powinien słuchać się swoich przełożonych. Był rozpalony i pół przytomny. Dimitr nie był do końca pewny, czy chłopiec wie, co dzieje się wokół. – Ah, on. - odezwał się bosman, przerywając swą szalenie ciekawą opowieść o tym, jak kiedyś znalazł skarb, dzięki któremu mógł zostać bogaczem, ale zgubił go na jakieś wyspie. – Szkoda go nawet. Dopadła go jakaś choroba i chyba nic się z tym nie zrobi. A nawet dobrze się sprawdzał w swojej roli. Muszę zacząć rozglądać się za nowym niewolnikiem. – Nie widzę go najlepiej. - odparł lekarz, mrużąc oczy, starając się dostrzec jak najwięcej szczegółów. Czuł, jak chory się trzęsie z zimna, co utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ma wysoką temperaturę. – Przynieście tu jakieś światło. Nie, moment. Wezmę go na górę, przynajmniej złapie słońca. Tutaj śmierdzi pleśnią. – Zaraz, nie rozpędzaj się, jesteś tu więźniem – zauważył pirat. Niestety, Dimitr miał w poważaniu jego słowa. Wziął chorego na ręce, by następnie wyminąć bosmana i wyjść na zewnątrz, skupiając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, co nie robiło mu żadnej różnicy. Ba, wydawał się nawet nie zauważać pozostałych piratów, którzy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Teraz widział lepiej. Chłopiec był zdecydowanie za chudy. Nie kontaktował, ale wzrok skupiony miał w Dimitrze, co oznaczało, że jest świadom. – Nie macie tu jedzenia? – zapytał ironicznie lekarz. – Co to ma być za pytanie? – odezwał się jeden z piratów. – Oczywiście, że mamy! – Niesamowite, bo patrząc na niego, wnioskuję, że doskwiera wam bieda. Bosman jedynie uniósł ręce w bezradności. Jak sam twierdził, było mu wszystko jedno, choć w rzeczywistości wolał, by chłopiec wyzdrowiał. Fakt faktem, umiał liczyć i znał hebrajski, a to mogło przynieść im spore ułatwienia. Niesamowite jak wiele można się nauczyć po samej rozmowie z Żydami. – Nie śpisz? Dimitr spojrzał na Juliana ze zdziwieniem. Dwudziestolatek uśmiechał się nieznacznie, zapalając świeczkę na kuchennym stole. – A ty? – Głodny jestem. – to mówiąc, zaczął przeszukiwań szafki, jakby był u siebie, na co lekarz uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – No i nie mogę spać. Jakoś tak. Medyk kiwnął głową, podpierając policzek dłonią. Julian usiadł naprzeciwko niemu, w dłoni trzymając jedną z bułek, która została upieczona tego ranka. – Ale masz tu całkiem ładnie – zauważył po chwili. – Tylko cicho trochę. – W końcu mieszkam sam. – Nie miałeś żony? Bo kojarzę coś. Jak jej było... Ana? – Dimitr kiwnął głową. – No, to co się z nią stało? – Nie żyje. – U. Lekarz zaśmiał się pod nosem, choć radość była ostatnim, co można było w tym wyczuć. – Więc zmierzacie do Fandomu? – zapytał, co jego rozmówca potwierdził. – On jest krzyżakiem, ale jakimś szczególnie ważnym? – To Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki. Na twarzy medyka zakwitł swego rodzaju podziw. – A ona? – Królewna. – Potrafisz się ustawić. – rudowłosy spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Myślałem, czy nie zaproponować ci, żebyś ze mną został, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że strasznie byś się zmarnował. Poza tym, nawet gdybyś nauczył się mojego fachu i żył jako lekarz, nie usatysfakcjonowałoby cię to, prawda? Julian zastanowił się chwilę. Owszem, nie, a Dimitr wiedział o tym jeszcze zanim on sam do tego doszedł. – Chcesz sprawiedliwości, ale tutaj jej nie ugrasz – dodał lekarz. – Przyznaj się, jaki jest twój największy cel? Żyć szczęśliwie i zapomnieć o tym, co było? – Nie wyobrażam sobie tego. – Jeżeli pewnego dnia usłyszę o tym, że były niewolnik oczyszcza świat z plugastwa piratów, to będzie to najlepsze, co mógłbym usłyszeć. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że trzeba wybaczać, daj upust swojej nienawiści. Jesteś zdolny, wspinaj się na szczyt w Fandomie. To kraj z większymi możliwościami od Białej Ziemi. – Myślisz, że by mi się udało? – Jestem tego pewien. – Nie mam sił – powiedziała Aleksandra, opierając się o ścianę. – Medycyna ze stolicy, z Północy i wszelka inna. Organizm Pauliny nie reaguje na żadne leki. Przepraszam. Franciszka nie zareagowała. Wpatrywała się w znachorkę pustymi, załzawionymi oczyma, nie mając sił na nic innego. Radosława stała za nią, oddychając ciężko. To już? Ta cała walka o życie królowej miała zakończyć się "przepraszam" od jakieś znachorki? – Ta noc jest jej ostatnią - dodała. - Paulina śpi i budzi się na przemian, ale w rzeczywistości nie robi to żadnej różnicy. Nie widzę przeszkód, byście się pożegnały. Choroba, o dziwo, nie jest tak zaraźliwa, jak myślałam. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Po tych słowach, odeszła, pozostawiając je same. – Olena powinna kazać ją zabić za takie podejście do sprawy - oświadczyła Radosława. – Zrobiła co mogła – odparła królewna, na moment zapominając, że pokłóciła się z matką. Królowa zagryzła wargi. By nie okazać słabości publicznie, podeszła do drzwi w celu wejścia do umierającej córki. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Franciszka nie poszła za nią, a skierowała się w przeciwną stronę. – Dokąd idziesz? – Zapytała królowa. – Przyjąć czyjeś oświadczyny. Franciszka rozkazała jednemu z doradców, by w jej imieniu poprosił Gargamela o zjawienie się w sali tronowej. Poza nim, spodziewała się też zastać tam Olenę, która miała być najważniejszym świadkiem całego wydarzenia. Na miejscu byli już doradcy, narzeczony i regentka. Blondynka wzięła głęboki wdech, zbierając się w sobie. Wiedziała, że to, co teraz robi jest samobójstwem. Zmieni swoje życie, stanie się królową, a na jej barkach spoczywać będzie państwo. Olena spojrzała na nią pytająco. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałaby się, że jej wnuczka przystanie na propozycję doradców. Uważała ją za lekkoducha, któremu obca jest polityka. Jak widać, myliła się. Gargamel, podobnie jak królewna, również nie chciał tych zaręczyn. Najchętniej już teraz wszystkiemu by zaprzeczył, a następnie pobiegł do Pauliny i zasnął razem z nią, bo cały ten sojusz zaczął go przerastać. Nie chodziło o wielką miłość do królowej, po prostu wizja spędzenia życia z Franciszką przerażała go na tyle, że wolał umrzeć. Niestety, poczucie obowiązku było w nim silniejsze. – Zgadzam się – oświadczyła po chwili. Jeden z ludzi Dobrego Pomarańczowego podał królowi pierścionek zaręczynowy, podczas gdy doradcy z Fandomu przybijali piątki. Zanim jednak władca zdążył zapieczętować nowy związek, w sali pojawił się Trebor. – Co tu się dzieje? – Zaręczyny – odpowiedziała Olena. Książę przyjrzał się wszystkim. Po co Gargamel miałby żenić się z Franciszką? Przecież Paulina umiera, równie dobrze mógłby wrócić do domu! Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło. Sojusz wcale nie upadł. Po prostu zmienili królową. I tą królową nie jest on! Nie mógł pokazać, jak bardzo go to uraziło. Uśmiechnął się więc promiennie, co w oczach większości wyglądało przerażająco. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli tylu jego zębów. – Moje gratulacje! – To mówiąc, podbiegł do kuzynki, by z radością szaleńca uścisnąć jej dłoń. – Tak strasznie się cieszę, że linia monarchów zostanie nieprzerwana! – Po tych słowach, wręcz rzucił się na króla, by uściskać go w niesamowicie przyjaznym geście. Gargamel spojrzał na narzeczoną z przerażeniem, na co ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Mym największym lękiem było, że nie wejdziesz do rodziny, mój bracie! Teraz mogę już spać spokojnie. Dzięki ci, Boże! Następnie oderwał się od niego, by uściskać krewną. Ta powoli odwzajemniła gest, wciąż pozostając zaskoczoną. Nawet Olena przyglądała się wnukowi badawczo. – Trebor – odezwała się królowa, czym przyciągnęła jego radosny wzrok. – Zająłeś się już sprawą śmierci Telimeny? "Co mnie obchodzi Telimena, ja tu mam ważniejsze problemy od martwej matki martwej królewny" — pomyślał, ale zamiast tego uniósł ręce, śmiejąc się beztrosko. Wybełkotał coś, czego nikt nie mógł zrozumieć, wycofując się. Gdy myślał, że jest blisko wyjścia, uderzył w coś dużego. Odwróciwszy się, dostrzegł Miecia i stojącego obok Generatora, którzy patrzeli na niego z rozbawieniem. – Koleś, ty szurnięty jesteś? – Zapytał Dobry Pomarańczowy. – Ewidentnie coś z psychiką – dodał Mietczyński. – Aż dziwne, że nie boją się go trzymać z ludźmi. Ja to zaczynam się bać. "Spalę was pewnego dnia, obiecuję" — myślał Fanowski. – Widzimy się niebawem, moi drodzy! – Rzucił na odchodne, by następnie uciec. Zapadła krótka cisza, którą po chwili przerwał Mieciu. – Ja pani serio współczuję takiego wnuka – to mówiąc, zwrócił się do Oleny, która uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Ale patrzmy na zalety, przynajmniej jest się z kogo pośmiać. – A pro po czarnej owcy w rodzinie, – wtrącił Gargamel – gdzie jest Ahus? Książę nie zaprzestał śledzenia Aleksandry. Mimo ulewy, koczował pod jej oknem, obserwując każdy jej ruch. Musiał wiedzieć, czy ta nie planuje czegoś z Treborem. Nie żeby był zazdrosny. Po prostu gdy myślał o tym, że ktoś mógł dotykać jego kochanka, szlag jasny go trafiał. Ona nawet go nie zauważyła. Zaczytała się w jedną ze swoich książek o Północy. Konkretnie o religii. Jeszcze konkretniej – o jednym z bogów. Loki był bóstwem oszustwa. Mógł dowolnie zmieniać swoją postać, czemu zawdzięczał swego syna – Sleipnira, konia o ośmiu nogach. Wszelkie przygody bożka wprawiały rudowłosą w zafascynowanie. Nie potrafiła oderwać się od książek, ale wszystko, co nie tyczyło się jej obiektu zainteresowania, odrzucała, uznawszy za mało ciekawe. Dopiero po czasie poczuła na sobie czyiś wzrok. Odwróciła się w stronę okna, a jej oczom ukazał się przemoczony do suchej nitki Ahus. Blondyn, ani myśląc o ucieczce, schował się za ścianą, myśląc, że ta się nie zorientuje. Rudowłosa niemalże instynktownie chwyciła za tarczę, by wyjść z nią na zewnątrz. Nic sobie nie robiąc z ulewy, podeszła do Ahusa, by następnie uderzyć go blachą w głowę. Książę syknął z bólu, łapiąc się za obolałe miejsce. Aleksandra odrzuciła broń, widząc, że poradzi sobie z nim i bez niej. Założyła ręce na biodra, patrząc na niego z niezadowoleniem. – Czego tu szukasz? – Paranoiczka - rzucił pod nosem, po czym zwrócił się do niej. – A nie widać? Śledzę cię. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jeszcze raz sięgając po tarczę. Ten podniósł się, otrzepując kurz z ubrań, na co ta instynktownie cofnęła się o krok, zasłaniając siebie bronią. – Dlaczego? – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Aleksandra uniosła brew. – Jesteś na moim terenie. Mów po co się za mną włóczysz, a może cię nie zabiję. – Jestem księciem, nie możesz mnie zabić. – Jak już będziesz martwy, to nie poskarżysz się bratu. Tak się składa, że jestem mistrzynią w chowaniu ciał. Nic nie odpowiedział, co wyraźnie działało jej na nerwy. Mając przede wszystkim dość stania w deszczu, złapała go za kołnierz, ciągnąć do domu. Książę natychmiast poczuł zagrożenie. Zaczął się szarpać, lecz Aleksandra okazała się silniejsza. Wepchnęła go do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie mogła stłumić dumy, która rodziła się w niej na widok jego przerażonej twarzy. – Dobra, nie zabijaj mnie, powiem ci wszystko! – Czekam. – Sama jesteś sobie winna! – Z jakiej racji?! Strach zmieszał się ze złością, co ciekawie wyglądało na książęcej twarzy. Aleksandra odrzuciła tarczę, wciąż wpatrując się w rozmówcę pytająco. – Podrywałaś Trebora. – I? Otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. Sam nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, bo prawda mogła sprowadzić na niego okrutne konsekwencje. Hyrrokin w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że blondyn może się w niej zakochał. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł się w sytuacji podbramkowej. Zacisnął pięści, będąc gotów na wszystko, co może go za to spotkać. Skarga do biskupa, wściekły lud chcący nabić go na pal, list od papieża nakazujący mu się zabić (a Ahus miał pewne skłonności co do spełniania większości poleceń), wydziedziczenie (w końcu Gargamel nie bez powodu trzymał to w tajemnicy), czy Bóg wie co jeszcze. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, doszło do niego, że nie tylko na siebie sprowadzi problemy, ale i na Trebora, czego nie chciał. Fakt faktem, w pewnym stopniu zależało mu na jego bezpieczeństwie. Chociaż z drugiej strony jak umrą razem, to chociaż będzie romantycznie, więc nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. – Sypiam z nim – wydusił w końcu. Aleksandra wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała, by po chwili pisnąć z radości. – To fantastycznie! - Złapała go za ręce, uśmiechając się szeroko, co trochę go onieśmielało. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak strasznie się cieszę! – Serio? – Mało kto wie, ale mam taki pomysł. Chcę założyć grupę wspierającą wszelkie mniejszości seksualne. W tym i homoseksualistów, czyli ciebie i Trebora. Nazwałabym ją HBT. Jak ci to brzmi? – Ładnie. Ale czemu akurat tak? – To skróty – wskazała mu miejsce przy stole, by razem mogli zasiąść i wymienić się pomysłami na ten temat. – Homo, Bi, Trans. Ahus zastanowił się chwilę. Fakt, że Aleksandra nie chce go zabić, sprawiał, że czuł się swobodniej, choć jej entuzjazm wciąż go zadziwiał. Nie mniej, zaczynał ją lubić. – Ładnie. Ale na twoim miejscu zmieniłbym na LGBT. HBT brzmi jak jakiś skrót sebiksów – widząc jej zdziwienie, dodał – Geje, Lesbijki, Bi, Trans. To brzmi fajniej. – Racja. Dzięki... – Ahus. – Dzięki Ahus. Jestem Aleksandra – oboje uścisnęli sobie dłonie, wymieniając się uśmiechami. – Jak dobrze, że się poznaliśmy. Nie martw się, twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny. A jeżeli się wyda, spalę wszystkich homofobów, którzy będą chcieli nabić cię na jakiś pal. Swoją drogą, skoro znam już twoją tajemnicę, chętnie zdradzę ci moją. Trebor trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. W swojej komnacie mógł być sobą, ale nawet tam nie wiedział, jak dać upust emocjom. Mógł się wprawdzie domyślić, że następczynią korony będzie Franciszka, ale założył, że tak jak poprzednio zrzeknie się korony. Coś takiego o wiele bardziej by do niej pasowało. Trucizna, którą dał Paulinie była dobra, lecz powolna. Co prawda jemu nie spieszyło się na tamten świat, więc czasu miał dużo. Problem leżał w sferze materialnej. Choć na biedę nie narzekał, poprzednia fiolka wiele go kosztowała. Na kolejną będzie musiał wydać większą część swojej książęcej pensji, a takie braki mogły zostać szybko zauważone. O wiele łatwiej było zakupywać śmiercionośne płyny, gdy nie mieszkało się w pałacu królewskim. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Nie mając nastroju na dalsze udawanie, gotów był odprawić przybysza. Gdy jednak usłyszał głos Jekateriny, zezwolił na wejście. – Mój królu – powiedziała, gdy zamknęli za nią drzwi. Ukłoniła się, gdy ten zwrócił wzrok ku niej. Spojrzała na niego z promiennym uśmiechem, podczas gdy ten zachowywał grobowy wyraz twarzy. – Nie musisz się martwić – to mówiąc, podeszła bliżej, by następnie ułożyć dłoń na jego policzku. – Skończyliśmy z jedną, skończymy z drugą. – Akurat ty nie zrobiłaś niczego, co mogłoby pomóc. Zbliżyła twarz tak, by mogli stykać się nosami. Do tego celu ustała na palcach, a widząc jego błądzące spojrzenie, roześmiała się. – Jeżeli zechcesz, rzucę się na Franciszkę z nożem i zabiję w biały dzień. A teraz nie myśl o tym. Dam ci to, czego potrzebuje każdy władca. – Koronę? W odpowiedzi musnęła go w usta, przymykając oczy. Książę wciąż pozostawał spięty, nie odpowiadając na jej zaloty. – Dam ci syna. To zdanie podziałało na niego zbawiennie. Fakt, potrzebował dziedzica. Gdyby takowego posiadał, jego linia byłaby bezpieczna. Ku jej uciesze, objął ją w talii, obdarowując namiętnymi pocałunkami. Jekaterina i Voldemort miały w sobie tę istotną zaletę, której nie miał Ahus. Mogły rodzić mu dzieci i przedłużać dynastię. Gdyby nie to, dawno by je odtrącił i całą swoją uwagę poświęcił sobie. Ewentualnie i księciu z YouTuba. Olena i Franciszka weszły do komnaty Pauliny. Fanowska oddychała powoli, nie zdając sobie sprawy, co się wokół niej dzieje. Jej starsza siostra przygryzła wargę, by się nie rozpłakać. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie dalszego życia bez niej. Wciąż czuła, że to tylko zły sen, z którego ktoś ją zaraz obudzi. Poczuła na ramieniu mocny uścisk królowej. Babcia posyłała jej pokrzepiające spojrzenie, na które blondynka uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Wzięła się w garść, by w końcu pożegnać siostrę. Wiedziała, że jeżeli nie zrobi tego teraz, będzie żałować do końca życia. Usiadła przy niej, po czym pocałowała ją w spocone od gorączki czoło. Nie chciała odchodzić. Nie potrafiła jej zostawić, chociaż wiedziała, że nie ma wyjścia. Olena zajęła miejsce obok niej. Franciszka oparła się o jej ramię, nie żałując przy tym łez. – Pewnego dnia się obudzi – powiedziała regentka, gładząc wnuczkę po włosach. – To nie jest pożegnanie na zawsze. – Nie chcę się z nią żegnać nawet na zawsze. Najpierw straciłam Joannę, teraz ją. Nie mogę zostać sama. – Nie zostaniesz słońce. Obiecuję. Po tych słowach, spojrzała na Paulinę. Wyglądała tak żałośnie, gdy leżała bez ruchu, jedynie czekając na śmierć. To nie pasowało do silnej monarchini, która miała przejąć po niej koronę. Przypominało to bardziej nieśmieszny żart losu. Nie potrafiła dłużej na nią patrzeć. Czuła zbyt silny uścisk w gardle, który nie pozwalał jej powiedzieć niczego więcej. Swoich słów była pewna, ale chociaż miały służyć jako pocieszenie, jej nie pomagały. – Ty nie odchodź – odezwała się po chwili Franciszka, obejmując regentkę ramieniem. – Na moją matkę nie mogę liczyć, moje siostry mnie opuszczają, mam wyjść za kogoś, kogo nie kocham i zostać królową Fandomu.... – Będę przy tobie, dopóki będziesz mnie potrzebować – przerwała jej, starając się nie patrzeć na Paulinę, lecz jej wzrok mimowolnie wędrował ku niej, chcąc się upewnić, czy wciąż żyje. – Obiecuję. Joanna leżała w łóżku, obserwując śpiącego Sebastiana. O czym mógł teraz śnić? O niej? Nie, w końcu się nie uśmiechał. Wyglądał bardziej, jakby dręczyły go koszmary senne. Zaczął mamrotać, co jeszcze bardziej ją zainteresowało. Zaciekawiona zeszła z łóżka, by uklęknąć przy nim, próbując usłyszeć jego słowa. Ku jej niezadowoleniu, obrócił się na drugi bok, wciąż niewyraźnie szepcąc pod nosem. Nie mogąc dać za wygraną, wskoczyła na jego posłanie, przykładając głowę na tyle blisko, by go nie obudzić, ale usłyszeć. Zdecydowanie dręczył go koszmar. Był spocony i wystraszony. Po chwili zaczął nawet płakać, co wzbudziło w niej jeszcze większe współczucie wobec niego. Zaczął coraz bardziej się szamotać. Teraz to nie był już tylko nocny koszmar, a rodząca się trauma. Joanna, kierowana troską, postanowiła go obudzić, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, krzyżak gwałtownie podniósł się, niechcący strącając ją na podłogę. – CZEMU TEN KOŃ TAK WOLNO CHODZI?! Rozejrzał się dookoła, oddychając ciężko. Potrzebował chwili, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to był tylko sen. – Co takiego ci się śniło? – Zapytała królewna, siadając obok niego. – Nie pytaj – to mówiąc, ułożył głowę na jej ramieniu, by następnie objąć ją. – Jak co roku jechałem na Siedmiokrólestwowizję. I wszystko było w porządku, ale koń zaczął się wlec i nie zdążyłem. – I to dlatego teraz się tak trzęsiesz? Momentalnie poderwał się, patrząc na nią, jak na nienormalną. – Chyba nie rozumiesz powagi tej sytuacji. Nie widziałem siedmiokróelstwowizji! Ominęła mnie piosenka z Świętej Wyspy, a tak ją kocham! – W końcu udało mu się uspokoić. Wziął głęboki wdech, powoli wracając do rzeczywistego świata. – Ale całe szczęście, to był tylko sen. W prawdziwym świecie przecież nie... Zamilkł. Przeanalizował sytuację, a fakt, który do niego doszedł, sprawił, że pobladł, a jego oczy zabłysły od łez. – PRZEGAPIŁEM! A właściwie, to przegapię, bo jest jutro – odruchowo spojrzał w okno, wytrzeszczając z przerażenia gałki. – Dzisiaj! Siedmiokrólestwowizja jest dzisiaj, a mnie na niej nie ma! – Masz problemy – odparła ironicznie, wywracając oczami. – Za rok obejrzysz. Teraz musimy... Dokąd ty idziesz? Podbiegł do wyjścia, ale przed naciśnięciem klamki powstrzymał go głos Fanowskiej. – Jak przepłynę ocean wpław, to jeszcze zdążę. Co prawda w tym roku organizowana jest w Iberii, ale dam radę. – Skoro umiałbyś przepłynąć ocean, to nie byłoby bardziej opłacalne wyruszyć prosto do Fandomu? – Motywacja nie zadziałała. To mówiąc, obrócił się do drzwi, jednak zanim zdążył wyjść, te otworzyły się, uderzając go w nos. Joanna mimowolnie zaśmiała się, podczas gdy Spartakus syknął z bólu. Stojący w progu Julian również nie ukrywał rozbawienia. – Sorki przegrywie – rzucił, po czym zwrócił się do królewny. – Usłyszałem, że nie śpicie, więc pomyślałem, że może jesteście głodni. I z tego co widzę, to chyba tak. Dokąd on szedł? – Na siedmiokrólestwowizję – odpowiedział Sebastian, będąc wyraźnie urażonym faktem, iż rozmawiali o nim w jego obecności. – Oh, aha. Co to? Joanna uderzyła dłonią w czoło. "Jak zacznie mówić, to nie skończy" — pomyślała. Sebastian z kolei wpatrywał się w rozmówcę z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy ten wciąż pozostawał obojętny. – Nie wiesz co to siedmiokrólstwowizja? Gdzie ty żyłeś?! A, tak, racja. Zapomniałem. Ale nic, zaraz ci wszystko opowiem. Podczas gdy u Tria Przegrywów był środek nocy, w Fandomie słońce dopiero zachodziło. Trebor leżał w łóżku obok Jekaterina, dreptając palcami po jego klatce piersiowej. Ten z kolei wpatrywał się w sufit, rozmyślając nad swoimi dalszymi krokami. – Trzeba pozbyć się Franciszki – powiedział w końcu, na co ta uniosła kąciki ust w promiennym uśmiechu. – Gargamela też, bo to jakiś pies na żony. Wyrżnąć wszystkich Dbrych Pomarańczowych i ich krewnych, a ich groby na wszelki wypadek podpalić. – Ahusa też? – Nic nie odpowiedział. Wydawać by się mogło, że ją ignoruje, jednak ona widziała, że nad tym rozmyśla. W jej przekonaniu oczy księcia mówiły wszystko. – Ludzie mówią, że masz do niego słabość. Podobno wolisz mężczyzn. – Wierzysz im? – Wierzę tylko w to, co mi powiesz, mój królu. O jego miłości nie było mowy, lecz mimo jej niezadarności, Jekaterinę preferował nad Voldemortem. Na blondynkę mógł liczyć w kwestiach, gdzie trzeba było ruszyć głową, ale stanowiło to zarówno jej wadę i zaletę. Za dużo myślała, a co za tym idzie, zadawała zbyt wiele pytań, na które jemu nie chciało się odpowiadać. Jekaterina była inna. Pod tym względem, znacznie lepsza. Nigdy nie kwestionowała jego słów. Trebor był wręcz pewien, że nawet w myślach nie śmiała się z nim nie zgodzić. Nie można było zlecić jej żadnego zadania, ale jak nikt inny potrafiła go zrelaksować, a jej niski poziom inteligencji był największą zaletą, gdy przychodziło do takich właśnie momentów. Ahus z kolei... Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie wiedział, co sprawia, że tak go pociąga, ale pociągał i to niesamowicie. Chociaż spędzili razem tylko jedną noc, Trebor pragnął spotkać go raz jeszcze. – Mój królu. – Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos czarnowłosej. – Co zrobisz, gdy już obejmiesz należną ci władzę? Kogo poślubisz? Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, na co ta podparła głowę rękę, wpatrując się w niego z nadzieją. – Chciałabyś być królową? – W odpowiedzi pokiwała ochoczo głową. – No, ożenię się na pewno. Jeżeli dasz mi syna, to kto wie, może zostaniesz moją żoną. Nie mniej, nie lubię się ograniczać. Myślałem nad zalegalizowaniem poligamii. – Voldemort też poślubisz? – Nie, a po co? Poza tobą, będę szukał żon wśród rodzin królewskich, żeby zagwarantować sobie sojusze. – Papież się zgodzi? – Mam to gdzieś. Gdy będę królem, nie będę pozwalał ingerować Wyspie Świętej w sprawy wewnętrzne Fandomu. Czas mijał. Franciszka nie potrafiła długo usiedzieć w swojej komnacie. Przez cały czas myślała o Paulinie i o tym, ile czasu jej jeszcze zostało. Choć mówiono jej, żeby przespała ten ciężki moment, ona nie chciała. Czuła, że jej obowiązkiem jest trwać przy siostrze aż do końca. Zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzała ku drzwiom, za którymi znajdowało się łoże śmierci Pauliny. Nie była pewna, czy wytrzyma patrzenie na to, jak uchodzi z niej życie, ale odnosiła wrażenie, że i tak nie potrafiłaby uczynić inaczej. Nagi się pod nią ugięły, gdy zobaczyła królową. Wciąż żyła, ale ledwie. W ogóle nie przypominała tej wielkiej monarchini, którą miała się stać. "Miała tyle planów" — pomyślała z żalem Franciszka. Już nie płakała, ale w żadnym wypadku nie było to spowodowane zmniejszeniem smutku. Królewna nie miała już siły na wylewanie łez. Nie mogąc zrobić niczego więcej, położyła się obok Pauliny. Ku jej zdziwieniu, królowa otworzyła oczy, lecz wciąż nie była świadoma tego, co się wokół niej dzieje. Franciszka zamarła. Wpatrywała się w siostrę, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Paulina wzrok utkwiony miała w suficie, nie zauważając blondynki, która szybko poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej. – Chcesz pić? – Zapytała, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że, jak mówiła Aleksandra, to czy śpi, czy nie, jest bez znaczenia. – Jestem tu, Paulina – choć wiedziała, że ta tego nie poczuje, ułożyła dłoń na jej ręce, uśmiechając się niewyraźnie. Jej oczy znów zabłysły od łez. – Niedługo to cierpienie się skończy. Zobaczysz Joannę i tatę. Po chwili, z własnej bezsilności, zaśmiała się i rozpłakała jednocześnie. Położyła się najbliżej Pauliny, jak było to możliwe, wtulając się w nią. – Pozdrów ich ode mnie – dodała, a piżamie szatynki powstała mokra plama od łez królewny. Obiecała sobie nie zasnąć. Chciała mieć możliwość obserwowania każdej sekundy życia siostry. Wytrzymała parę godzin, ale w końcu dopadł ją mocny sen. Olena nie potrafiła patrzeć na umierającą wnuczkę. Był to jeden z niewielu widoków, który sprawiał, że traciła nad sobą panowanie. Dlatego też, by oszczędzić pałacowi scen, a sobie samej godności, była w swojej komnacie. Wiedziała, że nie zaśnie. I nie tylko ona. Cały pałac nie zmruży oka w oczekiwaniu na najgorszą wieść, przed którą nie było ucieczki. Siedziała na łóżku, czesząc włosy. Było to działanie żmudne, gdyż dawno były już w stanie idealnym. Musiała jednak czymś się zająć, by nie musieć rozmawiać z Nią. – Smutna sprawa. Zabiłaś syna, żeby ratować jedną wnuczkę, a teraz straciłaś już dwie. Jejku, beznadziejnie idzie ci chronienie ludzi. Jej czternastoletnia wersja siedziała na parapecie, nie szczędząc królowej złośliwych uwag. Olena uznała, że sumienie nie mogło przybrać gorszego wcielenia, niż ona sama jako panna. Choć musiała przyznać, z tymi długimi blond włosami i cerą nieskalaną czasem, była wyjątkowo urodziwa. – Nie możesz wiecznie mnie ignorować – dodała sumienie, gdy jej rozmówczyni nie odpowiadała. – Paulina umiera w tamtej komnacie, a ty nie masz odwagi żeby przy niej czuwać. Swoją drogą, szkoda, że nawet po śmierci się nie zobaczycie. W końcu wiesz, ona jest nietknięta żadnym grzechem, a ty... No, nie oszukujmy się. Obie wiemy gdzie trafisz. – A ty razem ze mną. Czternastoletnia Olena uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem, kręcąc przy tym głową. – Przecież jestem wytworem twoich wyrzutów sumienia. Gdy ty umrzesz, ja zniknę na zawsze. Wraz z pukaniem do drzwi, sumienie zniknęło. Królowa westchnęła, nie mając sił na rozmowę z nikim. Mimo to, rzuciła niechętnie "proszę". Ku jej zdziwieniu, do środka wszedł Trebor. – Co tu robisz, słońce? – Zapytała, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za księciem. – Nie możesz spać? Fanowski w pierwszej chwili jej nie poznał. Na co dzień Olena chodziła cała zakryta. Nawet jej włosy znajdowały się pod czarną chustą, a suknia pełniła rolę jedynie zasłony, a nie ozdoby, gdyż nie pozwalała na odciśnięcie chociażby kawałka kształtów. Nie było to wynikiem żałoby, jego babcia ubierała się tak odkąd tylko pamiętał, a jedyne co się zmieniło, to kolor, choć poprzedniej czerwieni również nie mógł zaliczyć do radosnych barw. Teraz ubrana była w jedwabną koszulę nocną, która w ogóle nie pasowała do wdowy. Wciąż ciężko ją było zaliczyć do wyzywających, ale sięgała jedynie kolan i odsłaniała ręce. Włosy królowej okazały się być siwe i długie, lecz było po nich widać ślady blondu. Trebor musiał też przyznać, że Olena bez szczelnego okrywania się, wyglądała nieco młodziej. Oczywiście, wciąż nie oddawała wrażenia panny, czy nawet młodej mężatki, lecz włosy zdecydowanie dodawały jej uroku. – Tak wpadłem. Przeszkadzam ci? – Ależ skąd. Usiądź. Uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie, zajmując miejsce obok niej. Sam fakt, że Paulina żegnała się ze światem nie napawał go dziką radością. Gdy stanął przed tym oko w oko, zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie za nią tęsknić. Mimo to, korona wciąż była dla niego na pierwszym miejscu. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że chciał mieć kilka najważniejszych osób blisko siebie, gdy już zasiądzie na tronie. Jedną z nich, jeżeli nie jedyną, była właśnie Olena. – Pamiętasz, gdy ja miałem gorączkę? Zapewne gdyby nie sytuacja, kobieta roześmiałaby się z nostalgią, lecz w chwili obecnej potrafiła jedynie wymusić niewielki uśmiech. – Pamiętam. Wszyscy spisywali cię na śmierć. – Tak jak teraz Paulinę. Królowa pokiwała głową. W jej umyśle na moment pojawiła się myśl, według której i choroba jej wnuczki okaże się być przejściowa. Jednak po chwili odrzuciła od siebie tę ideę, nie chcąc łudzić się na lepsze zakończenie. – Uważaj na niego – odezwało się sumienie, opierając głowę o jej ramię. – Jeszcze jego zabierze jakaś choroba. Chować trzeciego krewnego. Wolimy tego uniknąć, prawda? – Z jej głosu emanowała taka ironia, że Olena udusiłaby ją, gdyby nie to, iż jej źródło biło z jej umysłu. – Chociaż z drugiej strony, to ostatnia nadzieja nazwiska Fanowskich. Przypomnij sobie jak bardzo tego nazwiska nienawidzisz. Swojego męża też sobie przypomnij. I Jokastę, jego przebrzydłą matkę. Jak dobrze, że pomarli. Chociaż, to tylko przysporzy ci gwoździ w piekle. – Pamiętam to zamieszanie w pałacu twojego ojca – powiedziała królowa, podczas gdy Trebor wpatrywał się w nią zaciekawiony. – Paniki w oczach Derwana nigdy nie zapomnę. – Prawie nic nie pamiętam. – Oczywiście, że nie. – Tylko ty wbiłaś mi się w pamięć. Zupełnie jakby nikogo innego wtedy z nami nie było. Olena szła zdecydowanie korytarzem. Ignorując wszechobecne zamieszanie i słowa medyka, mówiące, że powinna zawrócić, weszła do komnaty ośmioletniego Trebora. – Mama? – Zdziwił się Derwan. W obawie o swoje zdrowie, stał w sporej odległości od łóżka. Trebor leżał opatulony kołdrami. Z każdą chwilą czuł coraz większe zmęczenie, ale medycy dbali, by nie zasnął. Istniało bowiem prawdopodobieństwo, że już by się nie obudził. – Pani, nie podchodź! – Zawołał jeden z lekarzy, gdy królowa usiadła na rogu łoża, gładząc spocone czoło księcia. – Możesz się zarazić! Jakby w ogóle go nie słyszała, przybliżyła twarz do Trebora, wargami badając jego temperaturę. Derwan, już nie czując strachu przed zarazkami, podbiegł do niej. – Jest rozpalony – powiedziała, zanim jej syn zdążył się odezwać. Chłopiec zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem. Olena, by cokolwiek zrozumieć, nadstawiła ucho najbliżej, jak tylko mogła. – Mamo, chodź, jeszcze coś złapiesz – mówił trzęsącym się głosem starszy książę. – Medycy mówią, że jest już lepiej, zaraz dojdzie do siebie. Olena poczuła, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. – On woła swoją matkę! Derwan spojrzał na syna z przerażeniem, podczas gdy Olena starała się zrobić wszystko, by Trebor nie zamknął oczu. Jego oddech z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz mniej zauważalny, a on sam wpatrywał się w tylko sobie znany punkt. – Pamiętam tylko ten moment jak widziałem mamę – powiedział książę. – Mało pamiętam, ale ten obraz wybił mi się doskonale w pamięci. Nie wiem czy to tylko halucynacja spowodowana gorączką, ale fakt faktem, wtedy naprawdę wierzyłem, że po mnie przyszła. Potem jej twarz zastąpiłaś ty. Miał dwa powody, by mieć ją po swojej stronie. Po pierwsze, była niesamowicie wpływowa. Na tronie siedziała dwadzieścia lat temu, lecz Fandom wciąż uważał ją za królową. Nie tylko jej rówieśnicy, ale i młode pokolenie gotowe było wzbudzić zamach stanu i posadzić ją na tronie. Z takimi plecami, nie miał sobie równych. Po drugie, kochał ją. Z całej rodziny była jedyną bliską mu osobą. Z ojcem nigdy nie dogadywał się tak, jak powinien. Olena jako jedyna poświęcała mu uwagę, dlatego też chciał, by po objęciu tronu, ona była przy nim. Poza tym, nie kłamał. Wbrew wszystkiemu, naprawdę wspomnienie z choroby wciąż pozostawało w nim żywe, a twarz matki śniła mu się po nocach. – Możesz mi coś obiecać? – Zapytał po chwili milczenia. – Zostań ze mną. Niezależnie od tego co się stanie. – Dlaczego miałabym nie? – Po prostu obiecaj. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, co wyjątkowo ją zaniepokoiło. W końcu nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, a teraz, w jej mniemaniu oddawał wrażenie, jakby zrobił coś złego i bał się jej reakcji. – Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? Przeszedł go dreszcz. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak rozczulać, a teraz musi wypić piwo, które sam naważył. – Tak, ja... – Przełknął głośno ślinę. – Nie byłem szczery w związku z ślubem Gargameli i Franciszki. Prawdę mówiąc, nie widzę go w roli króla Fandomu, a cały ten sojusz uważam za niepotrzebny. Problem z trollem zaraz się rozwiąże, w końcu wysłałaś na niego wojsko. Unia z YouTubem, zmiana dynastii... To w niczym nam nie pomoże. – Uważasz, że Fanowscy wciąż powinni zasiadać na tronie? – Oczywiście. – Czyli to siebie widzisz w roli króla? Zamilknął. Powiedzieć prawdę? Półprawdę? Czy taka w ogóle istniała? Olena wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco. Oczywiście, nigdy nie oskarżyłaby go o otrucie Pauliny, ale zaczynała martwić się o relacje między nim, a Franciszką. Jakby nie patrzeć, zostali swoimi ostatnimi żywymi krewnymi. – Dopuszczam taką możliwość – odpowiedział, siląc się na pewny ton. – Bo bądźmy szczerzy, Franciszka nie będzie taką królową jak ty, czy Paulina. Zwyczajnie nie będzie jej się chciało. Gdy ona będzie poświęcać swój czas świni, faktyczną władzę sprawować będzie Gargamel. Jak myślisz, o czyje interesy będzie dbał w pierwszej kolejności? Fandomu, czy YouTuba? – Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli. – Naprawdę? Poczuł nagły przypływ pozytywnej energii. Zgodzi się. Poprze jego roszczenia do tronu. Co prawda jej wnuczka wciąż konała, ale poza babcią była przede wszystkim politykiem, a sprawy państwa nigdy nie schodziły u niej na dalszy plan. Trebor doskonale o tym wiedział, dlatego czuł ogromną dumę z tego, że potrafił wykorzystać to dla swoich celów. – To ja powinnam zostać królową. – Hę? – Że też sama na to nie wpadłam. Boże drogi, jak te lata mnie zmieniły, już zapomniałam jak kocham być ważna. To znaczy, jak kocham ten kraj – to mówiąc, podniosła się. Chodziła po pomieszczeniu w tę i z powrotem i choć teoretycznie mówiła do Trebora, nie zwracała na niego uwagi. – Gargamel jest niedoświadczony i nikt go tu nie szanuje. Franciszka ma swój świat, a poza tym nie chce korony. Zdejmę z niej ten ciężar, a Gargamela wyrzucę tam, gdzie jego miejsce. – Do YouTuba? – Emm... Tak, do YouTuba. Czemu nie? Co prawda myślałam nad spaleniem go, żeby nie mieszał mi się w sprawy państwa, ale mogę pokazać się od tej humanitarnej strony. Zatkało go. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jest do niej aż tak podobny i co gorsze, okazało się to największą wadą. "Jak mogłem zapomnieć? — Pomyślał wściekły, zaciskając pięści na kołdrze. — Ona kocha władzę najbardziej na świecie." W rzeczywistości ciężko to stwierdzić, ale stwierdzeniem najbliższym prawdy było to, że wnuki i władza były u niej na równi, może z niewielką różnicą pomiędzy jednym, a drugim. W obecnej sytuacji był to bardziej impuls i poczucie młodości, aniżeli faktyczne pragnienie dojścia do władzy po trupach, jak to robił Trebor. Swoją obecną sytuację nie tyle co lubiła, ale zdążyła się do niej przyzwyczaić i nie przeszkadzała jej tak bardzo, jak kiedyś pozycja żony króla. Kochała, gdy ludzie się jej kłaniali, a lata jej rządów i tytuł pierwszej kobiety na tronie Fandomu wystarczyły, by ludzie darzyli ją szacunkiem, który tak zawyżał jej samoocenę. – A co myślisz o mojej kandydaturze? Tym pytaniem przywrócił ją na ziemię. Przyjrzała mu się dokładniej, analizując od stóp do głów. Fanowski poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, lecz szybko odwrócił od tego myśli, gdy Olena stanęła tuż przed nim. – Może. – Jak to może? – Kocham cię słońce, ale jeżeli mam być szczera, to Paulina najlepiej nadawała się na sprawowanie władzy. Ma mój mózg. "A ty masz zbyt wysoką samoocenę" — cisnęło mu się na usta, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język. – Ty jesteś... No wiesz, jesteś jak mój mąż. – To źle? – Tak. – Przecież był królem. – Tak, to prawda. Ale nikt nie mówił, że dobrym. Uderzyła w jego najczulszy punkt. Jak oparzony podniósł się na równe nogi, a gdyby nie to, że rozmawiał z własną babcią, można byłoby pomyśleć, że szykuje się do bójki. – Co jest we mnie nie tak? – Nie burz się. Bywasz zbytnio rozkojarzony, nie skupiasz się na tym, co obecne, tylko bujasz w obłokach. Ma to swoje zalety w rządzeniu, nawet wiele, ale ty wolisz oddawać się rozpustom z dwoma służącymi naraz i Bóg wie z kim jeszcze. Jego pierwszą myślą był Ahus. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że ta plotka jeszcze do niej nie dotarła, bo w przeciwnym wypadku mógł się pożegnać z jej poparciem. Chociaż z drugiej strony, i tak mógł. – Co ma moje życie prywatne do królowania? – Król nie powinien ulegać żądzom cielesnym. – Nigdzie nie ma napisane, że powinien żyć w celibacie. – Posadziłbyś prostytutkę na tronie? – Nie. – No właśnie. Wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Czy w tym momencie jego własna nazwała go panienką lekkich obyczajów? Była to nie tylko obraza, ale i szok. Swoją drogą, czy dwójka, czy nawet trójka kochanek to aż tak wiele? Ojciec jego matki miał cały harem i nikt nie śmiał nazywać go przez to męską prostytutką. W czym się od niego różnił? Ba, w pewnym stopniu był od niego lepszy. Kobiety jego dziadka nazywane były niewolnicami, podczas gdy kochanki Trebora jedynie tanio opłacanymi służącymi cierpiącymi na gorszą wersję masochizmu. – Nie masz prawa... To tak nie działa! – Oburzył się, na co ona jedynie niewzruszona uniosła brew. – Jeżeli już porównujesz mnie do dziadka, – tu miał na myśli męża Oleny – to nie myśl, że nie przestudiowałem jego rządów. Wniósł wiele pozytywnych reform, ułatwił życie społeczeństwu i obniżył podatki. Ludzie go za to kochali. – Tak, kochali, gdy nie musieli zbyt wiele płacić. Przestali, gdy wpędziło to królestwo w biedę i żadna dziedzina gospodarki nie działała. O tym już nie czytałeś? – Nie tyle co zignorował ten moment historii. Po prostu jeszcze do niego nie doszedł, jednak głupio mu było się przyznać. – A jak już przy jego reformach jesteśmy, to szkoda, że nigdzie nie jest napisane, co planował wprowadzić. Wiem tylko ja, bo mi mówił wszystko. Podczas gdy jego ojciec prawnie zakazał kazirodztwa, on chciał je w pełni zalegalizować, bo przecież nikt nie powinien się nikomu wtrącać do łóżka. Moje argumenty o problemach genetycznych ignorował, bo przecież on wiedział najlepiej. Poza tym, chciał rozwiązać armię, bo miłował pokój, a wojny przecież nikt nie chciał. Był uparty, nikogo nie słuchał, a poza swoje decyzje lubił podejmować pod wpływem alkoholu, bo jak sam twierdził, on mu pomaga myśleć. – Ale ja nie piję – odparł, uważając tenże argument za najlepszy sposób obrony. – Zbyt często. W odpowiedzi parsknęła ironicznym śmiechem. – Jestem pewna, że w twoim wieku pił tyle, co ty. Ale nie o to chodzi. Jesteście tak samo uparci i nie dacie sobie nic powiedzieć. Wbrew pozorom, król powinien słuchać rad bardziej doświadczonych. Ty z kolei uważasz siebie za najmądrzejszego. Uznał, że nie ma sensu kontynuować tej rozmowy. Zaczął tylko obawiać się o to, że będzie musiał pozbyć się kolejnej krewnej, by w końcu dostać to, co, według niego, prawnie mu się należy. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, obrócił się na pięcie, po czym wyszedł. Miał szczerze dość swojej rodziny. Pierwsze promienie słońca padły na Białą Ziemię. Joanna otarła zmęczone oczy, podczas gdy Sebastian kończył opowiadać Julianowi o Siedmiokrólestwowizji. – I tak właśnie wygrały Kresy. Musisz przyznać, że to fascynująca historia. Rudowłosy w tym czasie spał, opierając się jedynie o własne ramię. Dostrzegłszy ten fakt, krzyżak zmarszczył brwi, klaszcząc parę razy przed jego twarzą. – Hę? – Żadne hę, nie wypada zasypiać, gdy ktoś opowiada ci o swojej pasji! Od ilu już śpisz? – Czy ja wiem? Chyba od momentu gdy powiedziałeś "zacznijmy od..." – Zazdroszczę – wtrąciła Joanna. – Nie umiem spać, gdy ktoś mi biadoli pod uchem. – Nie masz czego, straciłem czucie w karku. – Co mnie obchodzi twój kark, przegapiłem siedmiokrólestwowizję! – To mówiąc, Sebastian uderzył się w twarz, by następnie opaść na łóżko i pogrążyć się we własnym smutku. – Teraz moje życie nie ma żadnego sensu. Nie zostało już nic, jak tylko rzucić się z mostu i umrzeć. Joanna przeciągnęła się, w ogóle nie przejmując się problemem ukochanego. Zamiast tego, zwróciła się do swojego partnera w zbrodni, który zajęty był rozmasowywaniem sobie karku. – Nie mogę zostać starą panną. Wyjdziesz za mnie? – Brzmi spoko. – Ej, nie zagalopowujcie się tak, ja jeszcze żyję! – Sebastian natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, patrząc to na niego, to na nią. Julian spojrzał za okno. Robiło się coraz jaśniej, co uświadomiło go w tym, iż zaraz będą się zbierać do stolicy. Joanna w tym czasie starała się zdrzemnąć, a Sebastian rozmyślał nad swoimi dalszymi poczynaniami w kwestii muzycznego konkursu. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go burczenie w żołądku. Głód jako jeden z nielicznych potrafił sprawić, by choć na chwilę przestał myśleć o swoim najukochańszym zainteresowaniu. – Julian, mógłbyś zapytać Dimitra czy moglibyśmy coś zjeść? – Pewnie śpi, ale możesz przecież normalnie iść do kuchni. – Chyba żartujesz – wtrąciła Joanna. – Jestem zbyt nieśmiała żeby chodzić komuś po domu. – A mnie powstrzymuje dobre wychowanie – dodał Sebastian. Rudowłosy jedynie wywrócił oczami. Obie wyżej wymienione cechy były mu obce. Można byłoby rzec, że czuł się tu jak u siebie, gdyby nie to, że jak na razie, nie ma miejsca, w którym faktycznie byłby u siebie. Minęło kilka dni. Joanna i Sebastian wciąż nie wrócili, zostając oficjalnie uznani za martwych. Żałoba po nich nie mogła długo trwać, gdyż gdyby odmówiono sobie tego dnia ślubu, skończyłoby się to źle dla królestwa. Z uwagi na pamięć o nich i królowej Pauliny, zrezygnowano z wesela, ograniczając się do samej ceremonii ślubnej. Trebor czuł, jak szaleje mu serce. Decyzję o zamążpójściu Franciszki podjęto natychmiastowo, przez co on nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zaopatrzyć się w dobrą truciznę. Wziął więc pierwszą, jaką udało się załatwić Voldemortowi i po cichu dolał ją do wina kuzynki. Teraz siedział w kościelnej ławie, oczekując przyjścia panny młodej. Gargamel stał przy ołtarzu w towarzystwie swoich dwóch braci, którzy zostali wybrani do roli świadków. – No i jak ci się tu podoba, Najjaśniejsza Pani? – Zapytał siedzący obok niego Mieciu. Jakże miało mu się podobać? Wszak był to dzień straconych marzeń! Z drugiej jednak strony, jako królowa matka to on odpowiadał za całą organizację i musiał sam sobie przyznać, że wyszło mu to nie najgorzej. W końcu nadeszła! Franciszka w białej sukni ślubnej obudziła zainteresowanie wszystkich, a szczególnie króla, który nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Królewna, a niedługo już królowa, szła w jego stronę, a na jej twarzy malował się promienny uśmiech. Trebor stracił wszelkie nadzieje na powodzenie misji. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się kuzynce, w duchu obmyślając sposób, w jaki odbierze sobie życie. Aż nagle nastąpił zwrot akcji. Franciszka zatrzymała się, układając palce na skroni. Goście zaczęli szeptać między sobą, podczas gdy wzrok kobiety stawał się coraz bardziej nieobecny. Zaniepokojony Gargamel chciał podejść do przyszłej żony, ale zanim zdążył się poruszyć, ta upadła na ziemię. Trebor musiał zakryć twarz, by nikt nie zobaczył wielkiego uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego lico. Udało się. Franciszka nie żyje. Teraz to on jest następny w kolejce do tronu! Jego entuzjazm, podobnie jak przejęcie zgromadzonych, szybko opadł, gdy w progu pojawiła się kolejna panna młoda. W przeciwieństwie do Franciszki, twarz miała zasłoniętą, przez co odkrycie jej tożsamości było niemożliwe. – Czy one ustawiają się do Gargamela w kolejce? – Zapytał zszokowany Fanowski, na co Mietczyński jedynie wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby nic szczególnego się nie stało. Panna młoda bezceremonialnie przeszła nad ciałem blondynki. Król nie wyglądał na szczególnie zdziwionego, zupełnie jakby był na to przygotowany. Przyszli małżonkowie stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Dobry Pomarańczowy uniósł welon swej narzeczonej, a oczom wszystkich ukazała się Olena. – TO CHYBA ŻART! Trebor stracił resztki panowania nad sobą. Gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, ale gdy tylko to uczynił, królowa padła martwa. Książę rozejrzał się. Nikogo to nie zdziwiło. A na domiar złego, w progu stanęła kolejna panna młoda. Na to już nie potrafił pozostać obojętny. Ruszył w jej stronę, by samemu odsłonić jej welon. Łatwo więc wyobrazić sobie jego zdziwienie, gdy ujrzał pod nim swoją martwą matkę. – Mój słodki morderca – to mówiąc, ułożyła dłoń na jego policzku, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Książę cofnął się o parę kroków, nie mogąc niczego wydusić. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Gülbahar, wyrzucając z siebie jedynie pojedynce samogłoski. Po chwili uderzył w coś dużego. Obróciwszy się, zobaczył swojego ojca. – Uznaliśmy z twoją mamą, że skoro ty praktykujesz poligamię, to ona też może – oznajmił, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, że nie żyje. – Teraz masz dwóch ojców. A Ahus jest twoim wujkiem. – RATUNKU! Poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Był w swojej komnacie, a obok leżał Ahus, który, całe szczęście, nie był jego wujkiem. To wszystko było tylko wyjątkowo popapranym snem. Odetchnął z ulgą, spoglądając za okno. Późna noc. Paulina jest już najprawdopodobniej martwa. Położył się, oddychając ciężko. Mimo wszystko, widok rodziców w jakiś sposób nim wstrząsnął. I jeszcze słowa księżnej. Naprawdę uważa go za słodkiego mordercę? Powinien się cieszyć, czy nie? Niemalże instynktownie objął blondyna, przez co ten obudził się. Spojrzał na kochanka ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy ten wpatrywał się w ścianę naprzeciwko. – Miałeś koszmar? – Zapytał, na co ten pokiwał głową. – Co ci się śniło? – Mama żeniła się z Gargamelem. – To twoja mama żyje? – No właśnie nie. Ahus uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. Nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu, ale postarał się odwieść myśli Trebora od tematu. – Ale patrz, gdyby faktycznie za siebie wyszli, to byłbyś pasierbem Gargamela i chyba nawet następcą tronu. – Sama myśl o czymś takim wywołała uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Ty na tronie. Wyobrażasz to sobie? – Co w tym śmiesznego? – Widzę cię bardziej w roli królowej matki. Do królowania się nie nadajesz. Trebor uniósł brew. Uznał, że nie ma sensu wyprowadzać go z błędu. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy, by zasnąć wtulonym w niego. Hej tam gdzieś znad świętej wody, Wsiada na koń krzyżak młody. Czule żegna się z zakonem, Jeszcze czulej z Fandomem! Hej! Hej! Hej krzyżaku! Gnaj przed siebie waleczny kozaku! Niewierni już uciekają I o pomoc wołają! – Nie jestem pewny, czy to przejdzie na Siedmiokrólestwowizji. Korwin siedział przy fortepianie Agaty. Kobieta przerwała śpiew, patrząc na narzeczonego ze zdziwieniem. – Coś ci się nie podoba? – No wiesz, oni tam wolą bardziej poprawne politycznie piosenki. Nie żebym za tym był, w końcu pluję na lewactwo, ale jeżeli chcesz wygrać, powinnaś raczej zaśpiewać coś innego. – Wygram, ponieważ śpiewam dla Sebastiana. On mi pomoże. Teraz może więcej. – Z taką pewnością zakładasz, że jest w Niebie. – Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Chcąc szybko zmienić temat i nie rozmyślać więcej nad śmiercią przyjaciela, wskazała Korwinowi gestem stolik, zapraszając go do wspólnej kolacji. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając już sobie jej koniec. Na blacie czekały na nich chipsy. Ale nie byle jakie! Cebulowe, a w dodatku będące wynalazkiem Franciszki. Cieszyły się dobrą sławą na całym świecie, chociaż ich twórca nie mógł liczyć na to samo, gdyż jej imię utonęło w tejże popularności. – Nie masz nic do picia? – Zapytał Korwin. – A masz ochotę? – Romantyczna kolacja bez czerwonego wina nie jest romantyczną kolacją, moja droga. To mówiąc, podniósł się, by poszukać wyżej wspomnianego trunku. Wiedział, że u Agaty zawsze znajdzie się zapas. Swego czasu dostawała tego naprawdę wiele od swoich adoratorów. Jak się spodziewał, butelka była tam, gdzie zawsze. Wziął ją w ręce, pokazując swej ukochanej, która w odpowiedzi uniosła kciuk. – Moja najmilsza, – zaczął nalewając wina do jej kieliszka – nie umiem wyrazić radości, jaka drzemie we mnie. Fakt, że to mnie wybrałaś sprawia, że czuję się jak nowo narodzony. Zagryzła wargi, myśląc o Jarku. Tak długo go nie widziała, a jej myśli wciąż błądziły wokół niego. Wymusiła jednak uśmiech, nie chcąc sprawić Januszowi przykrości. – Twoje zdrowie – powiedział. – Nasze. Unieśli kieliszki, by następnie upić pierwszy łyk. Agata uwielbiała czerwone wino, lecz potrafiła zachować umiar. Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej pijanej, a samo wyobrażenie jej w takim stanie budziło wśród jej znajomych śmiech, gdyż wydawało im się to niemożliwe. Wzięła do ust kieliszek. Gdy tylko połknęła niewielką ilość alkoholu, poczuła dziwne uczucie w żołądku, które po chwili przerodziło się w potworny ból. Upuściła naczynie, by zacisnąć ręce wokół pasa, zaciskając usta. – Agata? Boże jedyny, co się dzieje?! Korwin szybko uklęknął przy niej, nie mając pojęcia co robić. Przed oczami lichwiarki stanęło wydarzenie z dzisiejszego dnia. Jekaterina krzycząca o tym, iż Aleksandra jest wiedźmą. Za dowód miała służyć mikstura, która w brutalny sposób leczyła alkoholizm. Wypiła ją, bo wierzyła, że to kłamstwo. Teraz wiedziała, że nim nie było. – Zabierz mnie do Aleksandry – wydusiła. Nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Szybko wziął ją na ręce, by wybiec na zewnątrz. Jak mógł się spodziewać, było pusto. W końcu pora nocna zobowiązywała. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu, rozległ się znajomy mu odgłos skrzypiącego roweru. – SZEFIE! Zmierzał ku niemu łysy chłopak o tępym wyrazie twarzy. Na jego widok, Korwin westchnął ciężko. – Nie mam czasu Łysy – oznajmił dobitnie, podczas gdy Agata zacisnęła uścisk wokół jego szyi. – Spieszę się. – Ale szefie! – Krzyknął za odchodzącym Januszem, który przyspieszył kroku. – Zrobiłem co kazałeś! Rozjechałem Giertycha i nakarmiłem Kaczyńskiego! Zapewne gdyby nie ból, Agata przejęłaby się bardziej. W tejże sytuacji jedynie spojrzała na narzeczonego pytająco. – Czubek. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Tymczasem Aleksandra świetnie się bawiła. Zamiast spać, wybudowała ołtarz Lokiemu, zdobiąc go nie tylko wycinkami jego portretów, ale i kwiatami i jej własnymi pocałunkami. Rudowłosa nigdy wcześniej nie była zakochana. Jej poprzednich relacji z mężczyznami nie traktowała poważnie. Szczególnie, że musiała im płacić za wszelkie zbliżenia. Teraz było inaczej. Północnego boga nigdy nie widziała na żywo, jednak jej serce biło niebezpiecznie szybko na samo wspomnienie jego imienia. Samo słowo Loki wywoływało w niej napad radości, a wszelkie marzenia zeszły na dalszy plan, gdyż w tejże chwili największym było spotkanie go. Gotowe. Objaw jej miłości stał przed nią w postaci ołtarzyku, a ona dała upust swemu entuzjazmowi, piszcząc najgłośniej, jak tylko potrafiła. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Rudowłosa instynktownie podskoczyła, następnie obracając się w ich stronę. Czyżby to Loki? Z sercem w gardle nacisnęła klamkę. Na widok Korwina trzymającego zwijającą się z bólu Agatę, westchnęła z zawodem. – Nie wiem coś jej podała, ale odkręć to! Wyminął ją w przejściu, rozglądając się za miejscem na którym mógłby położyć narzeczoną. Widząc to, Aleksandra wskazała mu stojącą pod ścianą starą wersalkę. – Co jej się stało? – Ty mi powiedz! – Odezwała się lichwiarka, posyłając medyczce mordercze spojrzenie. – Wiedźma! Jak mogłaś mi nie powiedzieć?! Przez ciebie wypiłam to od tej wariatki i umieram! – Co? Czekaj, o czym ty mówisz? – To ty nie wiedziałaś, że ona jest wiedźmą? – Dodał Korwin, lecz szybko pożałował swych słów. – To on wiedział?! – Oburzyła się Agata. – Przestańcie krzyczeć, stresujecie mnie! Aleksandra wzięła wdech, podczas gdy pozostali wpatrywali się w nią wyczekująco. W szybę okna pukał Łysy, jednak został całkowicie zignorowany. – Nie umrzesz, minie ci – powiedziała rudowłosa, gdy udało jej się ochłonąć. – Musisz przecierpieć. Antidotum na to nie mam. Korwin, korzystając z chwilowego rozproszenia narzeczonej, wyszedł do czekającego na niego Łysego, który gotów był już wybić szybę kamieniem. – Nie drzyj się, jełopie – to mówiąc, rozejrzał się dookoła. – Co mnie napadło, żeby ciebie nająć? Ani mi się waż mówić o moich planach w obecności kogokolwiek. A szczególnie przy Agacie. Swoją drogą, przejechałeś Giertycha? – W odpowiedzi, Łysy pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Jak długo umierał? Widział ktoś? – Pół miasta jakieś. Korwin pobladł, łapiąc się za głowę. Teraz pozostało mu jedynie modlić się o to, by nikt nie wiedział kto zapłacił za to Łysemu. – Ale jak przeklinał! – Dodał chłopak, śmiejąc się głupkowato. – To też całe miasto słyszało! – Aż tak głośno? Musiał niesamowicie długo konać. – E? Jakie konanie? Po prostu mu po stopie przejechałem moim rowerem! Janusz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, na co ten odpowiedział śmiechem. Polityk z trudem powstrzymał się, by go nie zabić, ale musiał się powstrzymać. Przynajmniej do czasu. Ktoś musiał karmić Jarka. – Nie musiał nam pan robić śniadania na drogę – powiedziała trochę zawstydzona Joanna, trzymając swój prowiant w rękach. Dimitr uśmiechnął się, podając jedzenie Sebastianowi. W rzeczywistości, najchętniej przygotowałby prowiant jedynie Julianowi, ale nie wypadało. – Pamiętajcie żeby jechać na południowy wschód – odpowiedział lekarz. – Szybko dojedziecie. – A jak oddamy panu konie? – Twój kuzyn z pewnością coś wymyśli. Może być coś niemożliwego dla króla? – Moment, jak to konie? – Wtrącił Julian, patrząc na stojące przy nim zwierzęta z przerażeniem. – Nie ma wozu? – Jestem lekarzem. Do milionera mi daleko. Rudowłosy przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Sebastian spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, szybko orientując się o co chodzi. Jego przyjaciel nie potrafił jeździć. Dimitr również to zauważył. W pewnym sensie zrobiło mu się trochę żal dwudziestolatka, ale przykrył to nieznacznym uśmiechem. – Dacie sobie radę? – Zapytał medyk, choć zwracał się głównie do swojego ulubienca. Joanna pokiwała ochoczo głową, podczas gdy Julian pokręcił z przerażeniem w oczach. Sebastian z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Przywykł do jazdy konnej tak bardzo, że jej umiejętność stała się dla niego oczywista tak samo, jak chodzenie, czy mówienie. Gdy miał już zamiar wsiąść na swojego wierzchowca, poczuł uścisk w podbrzuszu. – Coś nie tak, słońce? – Zapytała królewna, siedząc już na swoim koniu. – Muszę w krzaki – odpowiedział. – Czekajcie na mnie, zaraz wrócę. Joanna odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Julian i Dimitr po chwili spostrzegli, że Fanowska w tak krótkim czasie odleciała już myślami, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co się dookoła dzieje. – Nie dam sobie rady! – Powiedział Julian, przybliżając się do Dymitra. – Nigdy na czymś takim nie siedziałem! Spadnę, zabiję się, umrę, skończę marnie, a nie o to mi przecież chodziło! – Podobno gdy jest się podstawionym do muru, to łatwiej się uczy. Tak słyszałem, bo sam nigdy nie byłem. – To ma mnie podnieść na duchu? – Dasz sobie radę. Nauczyłeś się chodzić, to tylko lekki krok naprzód. Musisz na niego wsiąść i poprowadzić w określonym kierunku. Do stolicy na koniu jest jakaś godzina drogi, dacie radę nawet bez postoju. Pamiętaj tylko żeby się trzymać. – To z tego można spaść? – No, jak ze wszystkiego. Ale pomyśl o tym tak, co to dla ciebie? Czekaj – to mówiąc, obrócił go przodem w stronę konia – lewa stopa na strzemię po naszej stronie, a potem prawa na przeciwne. Rozumiesz? – Co to strzemię? – To metalowe zwisające. – Aha. Okej. Dam sobie radę. Dimitr uśmiechnął się z dumą, ale gdy miał zamiar odejść, Julian złapał go szybko za rękę. – Nie dam sobie rady! – Z pisaniem i czytaniem nie miałeś takich oporów. A przypominam, że uczyłeś się wyżynając nożykiem w ścianie. – No tak, ale stamtąd nie mogłem spaść. – Miałeś dziewięć lat. Mogłeś pociąć się tym nożykiem. Był ostrzejszy niż się spodziewałem, a uchwyt miał strasznie śliski. Nie wiem jakim cudem go utrzymałeś, ja się tym porysowałem. – No tak, ale to taka przegrywowa sprawa bardziej. – W sensie? – Wtedy nic mnie przy życiu nie trzymało, więc jak na ironię ze wszystkiego wychodziłem. Teraz mam jakiś cel i znając moje szczęście, to zaraz się zabiję, a w najlepszym przypadku połamię. – Jeżeli to cię pocieszy, to gdy cię poznałem, byłeś umierający. – Ale przeżyłem. Powiedział to z takim wyrzutem, że Dimitr nie potrafił powstrzymać się od ironicznej odpowiedzi. – Przepraszam. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Julian jedynie jęknął, przy czym ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, wzdychając ciężko. Medyk spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się. Choć wciąż blady i lekko osłabiony, Julian szybko wziął się za robienie czegoś pożytecznego. Znając alfabet hebrajski umiał sporo i niewiele jednocześnie. Z jednej strony zawsze była to jakaś umiejętność, ale z drugiej, kompletnie bezużyteczna. Dlatego też skorzystał z okazji i zaczął uczyć się liter łacińskich. Dimitr przyglądał się jego pracy z zainteresowaniem. Litery były nieco krzywe, ale nie powinien spodziewać się perfekcji po dziewięciolatku. Bardziej obawiał się, że przez brak odpowiednich warunków, brzydki charakter pisma mu zostanie. Mimo to, był pod szczerym wrażeniem jego zapału i tego, jak szybko pochłaniał wiedzę. – Dobrze to? – Zapytał chłopiec, odsłaniając swoje imię wyryte na ścianie. – Prawie idealnie – odpowiedział medyk, uśmiechając się. – Zamiast drugiego j powinno być i. – Oh. – Ale i tak jest świetnie! – Dodał szybko, by go nie zniechęcić. Z resztą, wcale nie kłamał. Był pod wrażeniem. – Idzie ci naprawdę dobrze. Masz głowę do nauki. Marnujesz się tu. – Tak, wiem. – Mówił ci to już ktoś? – Wszyscy. Znaczy, piraci to może nie, ale każdy jeniec mówił, że się marnuję i powinienem teraz chodzić do szkoły, czy coś w ten deseń. Rachela nawet widziała mnie jako swojego zięcia. Co prawda nie miała córki, ale zarzekała, że dla mnie to zrobi nawet kilka. Mężczyzna roześmiał się, podczas gdy twarz Juliana pozostawała tak samo obojętna. – Mieli rację. Ale nie martw się, coś wymyślę. – W sensie? – Pójdziesz ze mną. Dziewięciolatek uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Tak, to też wielu już mówiło. Rachela obiecywała im sporo pieniędzy, ale nie chcieli o tym słyszeć. Aarona też olali, a mało nie proponował. Wiem to, bo nie umiałem do tylu doliczyć. – Będę szedł, powinienem już być w pracy – oznajmił Dimitr. – Spoko. To ten... Narka? Lekarz uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Julian przeniósł wzrok na konia, czując, że czegoś mu brakuje. Starał się zająć czymś myśli, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia, które ostatnim razem czuł jakieś jedenaście lat temu. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś przyciąga go do siebie. Zanim się obejrzał, znalazł się w objęciach Dimitra i to właśnie sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej. – Uważaj na siebie – powiedział medyk, obejmując go. – Pamiętaj, wierzę w ciebie. Julian powoli odwzajemnił uścisk. Była to jedna z tych czynności, których opanować nie miał okazji, choć odnosił wrażenie, że nie jest w tym najgorszy. Dimitr odsunął się, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech. – Dzięki. – Odezwij się czasem. Zanim odszedł, spojrzał na Joannę, której wzrok skupiony był w krajobrazie. Posłał pytające spojrzenie Julianowi, który w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Żyjesz? Na dźwięk głosu dwudziestolatka, królewna wróciła do żywych. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc dlaczego wyrywa ją z jej świata. – Sorki, nie było mnie przez chwilę. – Gdzie byłaś? – W uniwersum moich opowiadań. Właśnie wyobrażałam sobie fajne scenki z moim crushem. – Jakim crushem? – Tym, którego wymyśliłam. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił znaleźć dobrych słów na odpowiedź. – No cóż, powodzenia – odezwał się w końcu Dimitr, poklepując Juliana po ramieniu. – Przyda ci się. Dopiero po tych słowach odszedł, czasem odwracając się za siebie. Rudowłosy pomachał mu, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. – Jestem! Sebastian w końcu wyszedł z krzaków. Ku zdziwieniu Juliana, bez żadnego problemu usiadł na swoim koniu, zupełnie jakby była to dla niego czynność naturalna. Krzyżak uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Wsiadaj, nie możemy czekać. Julian spojrzał na swoje zwierzę raz jeszcze, a całe życie przemknęło mu przed oczami. Widząc to, rycerz dodał: – Co się stało? Pan Znam Wszystkie Języki Świata nie umie wsiąść na konia? – Czy ja kiedykolwiek mówiłem, że znam wszystkie? – Ignoruj go – wtrąciła Fanowska. – Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś wie coś, czego on nie, a języki to jedna z jego pasji. Hebrajskiego akurat nie zna. – Bo mi on niepotrzebny – odparł w samoobronie rycerz. – Język niewiernych, a przecież i tak zostaną przez nas podbici. Joanna jedynie wywróciła oczami, podczas gdy Julian nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodzi. – Nie ma siły żebyś w minutę nauczył się jeździć na tyle, żeby nie opóźniać drogi – stwierdziła. – Mój koń wydaje się silny, wskakuj do mnie. Zanim ten zdążył się ruszyć, Sebastian wybuchł śmiechem. – Serio? Będziesz damą królewny? – Ignoruj – powtórzyła, wyciągając rękę w stronę przyjaciela. Nic sobie nie robiąc z docinek Sebastiana, usiadł na koniu Joanny. Miała rację, zwierzę nawet nie ugięło się pod ich ciężarem. – No, mój krzyżaku – zaczęła. – Skoro jesteś takim mistrzem w jeździectwie, to co powiesz na wyścig? – To nie jest dobry pomysł słońce – przez cały ten czas, uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. – Jeździłem na koniu, gdy ty się rodziłaś. – Boisz się? – Jedynie o twoją dumę. – O nią nie musisz się martwić. Uniosła zadziornie brwi. Krzyżak zaśmiał się, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie. Joanna wiedziała jak uwielbiał wszelkiego rodzaju konkursy. – Trzymaj się – powiedziała do Juliana, po czym wykrzyknęła. – START! Nie czekając na niego, ruszyła. Sebastian szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i pospieszył konia. Szybko ją dogonił, a potem wyprzedził. Joanna zacisnęła uścisk na lessie, wpatrując się w drogę naprzeciwko. Na dobrą sprawę nie ustalili nawet gdzie jest meta, dopiero gdy szatyn skinął głową w stronę oddalonego jeziora, zostało zadecydowane. Gdy był już pewny zwycięstwa, zobaczył mijających go przeciwników. Julian uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ustawiając palce na czole w taki sposób, by stworzyły literę L. "On ma mnie wyzywać od przegrywów?" — Pomyślał z oburzeniem Sebastian, pospieszając zwierzę. W momencie, w którym prawie zrównał, jego koń nagle ustał na dwóch tylnych kopytach, rżąc z przerażeniem. Sebastian stracił równowagę, przez co upadł na ziemię, a zwierzę pobiegło w swoją stronę. Spojrzał przed siebie, by znaleźć to, czego przestraszyło rumaka, jednak nic szczególnego nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Po chwili stanął przed nim ogier z Joanną i Julianem. Tym razem to oni uśmiechali się triumfalnie. – To nie moja wina, dostałem jakiegoś płochliwego. – Jasne słoneczko. Ale wygraliśmy. – Niech ci będzie. Gratulacje. Jakiś pomysł jak tam dojedziemy? – Wskakuj moja damo. – Co? – Krzyżak spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Nie, nie ma mowy. Nie zniżę się do takiego poziomu. – Wow, nie spodziewałam się, że Izmael jest aż tak silny. Gdyby istniały zawody sportowe dla koni, ten mógłby spokojnie wygrać konkurencję w noszeniu ciężarów. Podróżowała nim cała trójka, a on szedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. Sebastian zmuszony był trzymać się Juliana, by nie nie spaść z siodła. – Jak to Izmael? – Zdziwił się Spartakus. – Tak nazwałam konia. Rycerz westchnął głośno. – Nie możesz nazywać koni po swoich crushach. – Z tym, że Izmael jest z Bibli. – Więc tym bardziej. – Ale dużo się nie pomyliłeś, bo też się zalicza do moich crushy. Miał takie smutne życie. Potem się polepszyło, ale wtedy przestał mnie obchodzić. Znaczy, chyba, bo nie chciało mi się całego czytać, więc przejrzałam w innej książce. Nie mniej, słodziutki był. Franciszce nie udało się wytrwać w swoim postanowieniu. Zasnęła przy Paulinie, której oddech z sekundy na sekundę zwalniał. Królowa leżała nieruchomo, a z boku mogła oddać wrażenie martwej, lecz jeszcze tliło się w niej życie. Jeszcze. Słońce wschodziło. Podczas gdy zazwyczaj promienie leniwie oświetlały krajobraz, tak teraz były wręcz rażące, a w pokoju zrobiło się jasno w ułamku sekundy. Franciszka skuliła się instynktownie, czując jak coś obok niej się rusza. To sprawiło, że szybko obudziła się, odzyskując pełną świadomość. Starała się otworzyć oczy, lecz światło było nie do wytrzymania. Robiła to więc powoli, a gdy nieco się już ściemniło, jednak nie na tyle, by nie musiała ich mrużyć, wrzasnęła z przerażenia. – Jestem głodna – odezwała się Paulina jak gdyby nigdy nic. Aleksandra zleciła Korwinowi, by odszedł. I tak by się do niczego nie przydał, a jedynie przeszkadzał. Liczyła bowiem, że gdy lichwiarce już przejdzie, urządzą sobie babski wieczór. Ale słońce już wstało, a ta wciąż konała. Hyrrokin siedziała zawiedziona przy oknie, obserwując wschód słońca. Uniosła z zaciekawieniem brwi, gdy zauważyła, że pałac jest wyjątkowo oświetlony. – Paulina poszła do Helheimu. Nawet zazdroszczę. Agata leżała na wersalce, wciąż zwijając się z bólu. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z wyrzutem, czego ta nawet nie zauważyła. – Ja ci zaraz pójdę do Helheimu jak nie dasz mi jakiś ziółek! – Nie pójdziesz, wiem przecież jak moje środki działają. A ziółka ci nie pomogą, dawno zabezpieczyłam to przed nimi. – Po co?! – To miało leczyć alkoholizm, musi być skuteczne. Połaniecka jęknęła głośno. Aleksandra spojrzała na leżącą obok książkę. Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed sięgnięciem po nią, co tylko zwiększyło gniew jej gościa. – Serio?! Będziesz czytać, gdy ja tu cierpię?! Nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Wpatrywała się w rysunki przedstawiające Lokiego z zachwytem, nie mogąc, ani też nie chcąc oderwać oczu. – Spójrz na niego! – To mówiąc, podbiegła do Agaty, by pokazać jej ilustracje. – Czyż nie jest piękny? Ale nie myśl, że tylko o wygląd mi chodzi, czytałam o nim. Jest niesamowity. Trochę specyficzny, ale niesamowity. Chciałabym go poznać. Szatynka jedną ręką zacisnęła żołądek, a drugą wyrwała jej książkę. Spojrzała na opisywanego mężczyznę bez większych emocji. – Północny bóg – skomentowała krótko, oddając jej przedmiot. – Wierzysz w te zabobony? – Dla ciebie zabobon, ale w moich rodzinnych stronach to świętość. – W wielu zakątkach świata wierzą w wiele głupot. Nie bądź głupia, lepiej zajmij się czymś pożytecznym. Mną na przykład. Ja wciąż umieram! Aleksandra spojrzała na książkę raz jeszcze. Może Agata miała rację? Przecież przez cały czas odrzucała wszelkie religie, a teraz miałaby nagle stać się teistką? Nie mniej, było w niej coś, co kazało jej wierzyć w bogów. Sama nie wiedziała czy była to potrzeba odczuwania jakiejkolwiek siły nadprzyrodzonej, czy zwykła fascynacja, ale póki chciała w tym trwać, będzie. W najgorszym przypadku kiedyś przyzna rację lichwiarce. Franciszka wpatrywała się w Paulinę z niedowierzaniem. Podczas gdy kucharki ukryły się przed, jak same nazwały królową, zjawą, szatynka zaspakajała głód. – Byłaś umierająca – zaczęła królewna, siedząc przy kuchennym stole. – A teraz żyjesz jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Jakim cudem? – Chciałabym ci odpowiedzieć, ale nie mam pojęcia co się ze mną działo przez ten czas. Serio, zupełnie jakbym bez przerwy spała. – No, w sumie to spałaś. Przez większość czasu, ale na początku miałaś niepokojące halucynacje. Widziałaś na przykład pra babcię. – Jokastę? – W odpowiedzi blondynka kiwnęła głową. – Fajnie, zawsze chciałam ją poznać. Szkoda, że tego nie pamiętam. – Odetchnęła, w końcu odstawiając jedzenie. Gdy była już pełna, wyprostowała się, spoglądając na siostrę z powagą. – Opowiadaj. Co się działo, gdy mnie nie było? Nikt nie rozwalił nam królestwa? – Nie, nie. Znaczy, blisko było, bo pół stolicy chciało cię obalić, ale babcia ogłosiła się regentką i ich ogarnęła. – Babcia? Czemu nie Gargamel? – Bo wszyscy mają go tu gdzieś. Przy okazji, zadbaj o to żeby budził wśród Fandomczyków jakiś szacunek, bo marnie to widzę. O i chcieli nas zeswatać, ale całe szczęście się obudziłaś. A poza tym, to nie odzywam się do mamy. Sis miała co do niej rację od samego początku. – Dlaczego? – Uznała, że chcę twojej śmierci. Rozumiesz? Ja?! To, że nie chodziłam na czarno nie oznaczało, że nic mnie to nie ruszało! Przeklęta, widzi tylko siebie i swój tytuł, którego i tak nie ma. – Spokojnie – powiedziała szybko Paulina, widząc jak jej siostrę denerwował ten temat. – Tak, tytuł. Miałam to ogarnąć. Jednak ciężko jest rządzić całym państwem bez królowej matki. Fran, myślałaś może nad... – Nawet o tym nie myśl! Nie chce mi się. Z resztą, to też już babcia ogarnęła. – Serio? Komu dała ten urząd? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że mamie. Na te słowa, królewna roześmiała się. – Treborowi. Nazwała go królową matką regentką. Uznała, że gdy już dojdziesz do siebie, to sama wybierzesz kogoś na to stanowisko. Paulina zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się blondynce z niedowierzaniem. – Trebor królową matką? – Regentką. – Królowa Trebor. To brzmi tak pięknie, że aż szkoda mi to zmieniać. No nic, a co z Joanną? Jeszcze śpi? Na te słowa, Franciszka spoważniała. Przełknęła ślinę, a cały smutek spowodowany sytuacją z ich najmłodszą siostrą wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. – Ona.. Ona nie wróciła – wyjąkała królewna. Uśmiech natychmiast zszedł z twarzy królowej. – Jeszcze nie? Straże nieźle się ociągają z szukaniem jej. Za co ja im płacę? – Paulina. – Powaga w jej głosie sprawiła, że serce szatynki zabiło szybciej. Wpatrywała się w Franciszkę, modląc się, by nie padły słowa, których bała się najbardziej. – Strażnicy znaleźli spalony wrak statku pirackiego. To nim najprawdopodobniej płynęła sis. Zapadła cisza. Paulina analizowała każde jej słowo, nie mogąc dowierzyć ich sensowi. Jedno pozostawało pewne. Joanna i Sebastian NIE zginęli. Nie dopuszczała do siebie innej możliwości. – Najprawdopodobniej – powtórzyła słowo siostry, choć teoretycznie wciąż wpatrując się w nią, tak jej spojrzenie pozostawało nieobecne. Myślami sprowadzała zaginionych do domu. – Najprawdopodobniej. – To jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Nikt inny nie rozumiał jej tak dobrze, jak Franciszka. Ona też przez to przechodziła. Odrzucała fakty, tworzyła własne teorie i karmiła się złudną nadzieją na powrót Joanny. Podniosła się z miejsca, by dać jej to, czego sama tak bardzo potrzebowała — bliskość. Gdy była bliska objęcia jej, królowa podniosła się na równe nogi, nie zauważając zamiarów blondynki. – Znajdę ich – powiedziała zdecydowanie. – Joanna żyje, tak samo jak Sebastian. Nie wierzę, by mogło być inaczej. Obiecuję ci Fran, nasza siostra wróci do domu cała i zdrowa. Stolica Białej Ziemi znacząco odbiegała od Sarowa. W mniemaniu Joanny i Sebastiana, tutejsza była znacznie biedniejsza. Gdy przekraczało się bramę głównego miasta Fandomu, czuć było, iż jest się nie tylko w sercu państwa, ale i świata. Tutaj z kolei czuli się jak na wsi, która próbowała udawać miasto. Dawała pozory, ale to jednak nie było to. – Teraz rozumiem co miała na myśli babcia – stwierdziła Joanna. – Tutaj faktycznie jest biednie. Julian widział to całkowicie inaczej. Pierwszy raz był w jakimkolwiek mieście, a ilość budynków wprawiała go w zachwyt, a sceptycyzm towarzyszy niczego w tym nie zmieniał. Dodatkowo widok zamku oczarował go, przez co nie umiał oderwać od niego wzroku. – Poczekaj aż zobaczysz Sarów – odezwał się do niego Sebastian, zauważając stan przyjaciela. – To jest dopiero piękne miasto. To tutaj to nic w porównaniu do naszej stolicy. Chociaż, padniesz jak zobaczysz mój zamek krzyżacki. Tam to jest dopiero wspaniale. Na twoim miejscu nie mógłbym się doczekać. W sumie, to sam nie mogę. – No chłopcy – wtrąciła Joanna, zatrzymując konia. – Resztę drogi pokonamy na pieszo. Izmael się zmęczył. Nie chcąc bardziej męczyć konia, a i tak czując wyrzuty sumienia z powodu jazdy na nim w trójkę, bez słowa sprzeciwu zeszli. Z resztą, droga nie była już długa. Warto zaznaczyć, że ubrania z Naszej Klasy zostawili u Dimitra. W chwili obecnej cała trójka odziana była w ubrania siostrzeńca lekarza. Były w sam raz na Juliana, podczas gdy Sebastianowi spodnie sięgały lekko po kolana. Joanna co chwila musiała poprawiać ubiór, by z niej nie spadł, ale sam fakt, iż miała na sobie męskie ubrania wcale jej nie dołował. Pocieszała się myślą, że kuzyn na pewno da jej coś godnego jej statusu. W końcu dotarli. Stanęli przed wejściem do pałacu, ale drogę zastawiła im dwójka strażników. – My do króla – oznajmiła zdecydowanie Fanowska. – To mój kuzyn. – Jego Wysokość nie zapowiadał przyjazdu rodziny. – Bo sam nie wiedział. – Nie wyglądacie na członków rodziny królewskiej – odezwał się drugi strażnik, przyglądając się przybyszom podejrzliwie. – To przez ten strój. Na co dzień nie chodzę w męskich ubraniach. Tak czy inaczej, jestem Joanna Fanowska. Królewna Fandomu, córka króla Ludolfa, zrodzona z jego prawowitej żony, królowej Telimeny. Przyszła księżna Sportlandu. – Sebastian Spartakus – dodał od siebie krzyżak, uśmiechając się z dumą. – Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Fandomu, książę Sportlandu. Syn króla Kalogera, zrodzony z jego prawowitej żony, królowej Safony. Postrach pogan, drugi w kolejce do korony ziemi mego ojca. – Julian – dorzucił rudowłosy, lecz nie miał pojęcia co sensownego mógłby jeszcze dodać. – Przyszedłem z nimi. Strażnicy popatrzyli po sobie, po czym, ku zdziwieniu przybyszy, wpuścili ich do środka. Joanna poczuła, jak przechodzą ją dreszcze podniecenia. Coraz bliżej domu! Szli w stronę sali tronowej, aż w końcu dotarli. Na tronie zastał ich średniego wzrostu chłopak, któremu zarost nie zdążył się jeszcze objawić. Miał blond włosy i zielone oczy, przez co trochę przypominał Franciszkę. Na ich widok, uśmiechnął się promiennie, powstając. – Joanna! – Ksawerij! Nie czekając ani chwili, rzucili się w sobie w objęcia. Sebastian i Julian wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie spodziewało się, że pójdzie aż tak łatwo. – Ah, co za szczęśliwy dzień! – Uradował się blondyn, patrząc na swoją kuzynkę. – Co tu robisz? Czemu jesteś tak ubrana? Kim są ci ludzie? – Zaraz ci wszystko opowiem! – Odparła z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem Joanna. – Przy jedzeniu najlepiej. – Oh, tak, naturalnie! Swoją drogą, Bóg mi cię zesłał. Tak się cieszę, że to własnie tobie mogę przedstawić wybrankę mego serca. – Nie wiedziałam, że planujesz ślub. – Ja wczoraj też jeszcze nie wiedziałem! Ale to stało się tak nagle. Dzisiejszego ranka spotkałem ją. Mówię ci, anioł, nie kobieta. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i poczułem to uderzenie strzały amora. – Brzmi tak romantycznie! Na Julianie nie robiło to większego wrażenia, dopóki przyszła królowa nie weszła do pomieszczenia. Na jej widok, pobladł, o mało nie posuwając się na podłogę. Sebastian jednak zdążył go złapać, choć sam pozostawał w szoku. Mulatka stała przed nimi, ubrana w drogą suknię, na którą pozwolić by sobie mogła jedynie członkini rodziny królewskiej. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a na jej widok, Ksawerij oderwał się od krewniaczki. – Coś nie tak? – Zapytała. – Nie cieszy was mój widok? Kategoria:Odcinki